


Caught Dancing in the Kitchen

by enochianribcage



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, It's hot in here, Kitchen Sex, Sexy Vision, Smut, Vision moaning, god help us all, just gonna leave this here, shameless fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 05:58:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6272572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enochianribcage/pseuds/enochianribcage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I suppose not. Is there anything I could do?” Vision asked, his brows furrowing a little as he watched her crack four eggs into the skillet.</p><p>‘Yeah, there is something you could do, you could…’</p><p>“Are you alright, Alice?” Vision asked moving to get a better look at her face as she cooked.</p><p>‘…fuck me.’ “Of course.” She replied with a small smile, swiping her index finger across the end of the spatula.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught Dancing in the Kitchen

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first Vision smut story. Lord, help me.

Swaying her hips and wiggling along to the upbeat song, Alice danced a cross the kitchen back to her cooking potatoes. She shook the pan, spreading out the little cubed bits.

She danced along, stopping and using the spatula as a microphone.

“Miss Redding?”

Alice jumped at the voice, whipping around, her elbow knocking the handle of the skillet, sending it sliding off the burner.

“Shit!” Alice exclaimed as she quickly grabbed the handle, pulling it back.

“I’m sorry. I did not mean to startle you.”

“Vision!” Alice exclaimed, whipping her head up from catching the skillet to look at the android, coming down from the short adrenaline burst.

“I did not mean to frighten you.” Vision said, maintaining eye contact.

Alice blushed under his gaze, turning her attention back to her little potatoes, tugging on the bottom of her short sleep shorts.

“It’s okay. I just wasn’t expecting anybody to be up. And please, call me Alice. Miss Redding is so formal.” Alice said trying to focus on cooking and not her crush.

“Okay…Alice.” Vision tried the name.

She thought her legs were gonna give out from under her.

The music continued, pushing onto the next song, making it a little less quite.

‘How the hell can I have a crush on an android?!’ Alice thought to herself, ‘A freaking robot!’ She mentally scolded herself, ‘But technically he’s a man, sorta, I mean he has human tissue but they’re covered by vibranium. Does that count as being human? I mean, I don’t think he even has a…’

“Alice?” Vision’s polite but concerned voice cut through her thoughts.

“Hmm?” Alice looked up from her browning bits of potato. ‘There’s that damn stare again.’

“The microwave finished a minute ago.” Vision said, watching her with calculating eyes.

“Oh. Thanks.” Alice said, tearing her eyes from his lips to glance at the microwave.

She turned back to her cooking and grabbed the tube of chorizo. Cutting the end off with a knife, she squeezed out what she needed and put the rest in a ziplock and put it back in the fridge.

“Here.” Vision said holding out the four tortillas from the microwave to Alice. She hadn’t even noticed he had gotten them.

“Thanks.” Alice said, surprised.

She reached out to take the flatbread, her left hand busy pushing around the food in the skillet with the plastic spatula, the one she had been using as a microphone. ‘Oh, the embarrassment.’ She thought. Their hands touched and Alice thought she was going to spontaneously combust. She blinked, frowning a bit before laying the flatbread on the cutting board she had used to dice the potatoes.

“Is something wrong?” Vision asked.

“No, no.” Alice answered mindlessly, thoughts elsewhere. “You just gonna stand there? Make yourself useful.” she chastised lightly, desperate for something to distract herself.

“I suppose not. Is there anything I could do?” Vision asked, his brows furrowing a little as he watched her crack four eggs into the skillet.

‘Yeah, there is something you could do, you could…’

“Are you alright, Alice?” Vision asked moving to get a better look at her face as she cooked.

‘…fuck me.’ “Of course.” She replied with a small smile, swiping her index finger across the end of the spatula.

Alice looked up at Vision, he was closer now, the smell of vibranium filling her nose as she stared back. She put the end of her finger in her mouth, sucking off the food residue. Vision’s eyes tracked the movement as she pulled her finger from between her lips, making her mouth go dry and she blushed deeply.

Alice swallowed thickly before saying, “You just gonna stand there?” His eyes flicked up from her lips to her eyes and back.

“I suppose not.” Vision replied.

Then suddenly there was no space between them. Vision’s lips crashed into Alice’s. His large hands cupping her face. Then it was over just as sudden as it began.

‘Fuck wow.’

“I’m sorry. I did not mean to invade your space. It’s just…” Vision trailed off as he stepped back, looking away, looking ashamed of his actions.

‘I’m in so deep not even the world’s longest ladder could get me out of this.’ Alice turned off the burner, keeping her attention focused on the task. ‘May whatever gods exist help me to not screw this up.’ She prayed to herself. She quickly closed the distance between them. Standing on her tippy toes, she pulled Vision’s head towards her and crashed her lips into his.

Vision was a little stunned at first but quickly found his bearings. He pulled her to him and kissed back. Strong arms wrapped around Alice before lifting her up. Her long legs wrapping around his hips, arms around his neck, their mouths still busy with each other.

Alice broke the kiss first, panting, face flushed.

“Are you alright? Your body temperature has elevated.” Vision asked, looking at her.

“That’s what happens when you’re aroused.” Alice replied, trying to catch her breath.

“Aroused.” Vision said to himself almost questioningly, trying the word out.

Alice’s stomach did a double backflip, thinking to herself that she really needed to teach him some cuss words just to hear that dripping-with-sex voice repeat them. She smiled, going back to kissing him.

His gripped tighten on her and she moaned into his mouth. Vision’s hands massaged the backs of her thighs, steadily venturing further up.  
Alice squirmed and grinded against him as his left hand began to graze under the bottom of her shorts. His fingers dug into her thighs as he roughly kissed her with need. He broke the kiss, mouth venturing elsewhere. Alice moaned against where his ear would be as he kissed down her neck, sucking and nipping at the sensitive skin. 

“I’m I being too rough?” Vision paused his actions and asked as Alice let out a wanton whine. 

“Oh, god no. Be as rough as you want.” Alice gasped at the feeling of him still pressed between her legs.

“Good.” Vision said huskily, his pupils dilating, darkening with lust before going in for a bruising kiss.

Alice moaned and squeezed him tighter to her, grinding her hips. She was sure she would have bruises in the morning as Vision’s hand gripped at her hip as the other slid up the back of her t-shirt. Alice pulled away from the kiss as she pulled the shirt off leaving it long forgotten on the tile floor. She pressed against him, her fingers now gripping at his back. Vision growled as he pushed her against the nearest wall, grinding his pelvis against her. Alice was startled when she felt a growing length against her but she was too turned on to keep her focus.

Vision’s hands slid over her shorts and grabbed her ass. “These need to go.” Vision said looking down disapprovingly at the small pair of black shorts.

“Agreed.” Alice replied.

Alice dropped back on her feet, tugging off her shorts and panties in a hot second before Vision was hoisting her back up.

“You’re still in your uniform.” Alice gasped between breathes, shivering as his teeth grazed the muscle connecting her shoulder and neck.

“Better?” Vision’s voice reverberated through his chest, dropping an octave.

If Alice was even slightly focused on anything other than the smell and feel of Vision she would have thought her brain had short-circuited.

“Fuck me.” She gasped as he slid against her drenched core.

“Is that an order?” Vision asked cheekily, kissing at the corner of her mouth.

“Ah, yeah.” Alice said as if it was obvious, still partially distracted by his slow grinding against her, “I didn’t even know you, you know, had one.”

“I’m still learning a few things myself.” Vision said, hands sliding over her breasts.

Alice’s head dropped back against the wall with a moan and Vision took the opportunity to suck at the base of her throat. His hands continued to knead her breasts.

“I’m somehow still getting turned on more.” Alice said thoughtfully through a gasp.

Vision only answered by lining himself up and pushing into her steadily. Alice’s brow furrowed and she inhaled sharply as her head tipped forward, her lips pressing against his neck, kissing the soft red skin.

“Are you alright, Alice?” Vision asked with concern.

“Beyond alright. Fantastic.” Alice answered not looking up, mouth trailing along his neck, kissing and tasting his skin.

Vision began to pull back slowly. She was disappointed at the loss but his hips snapped forward just before he was all the way out. Alice let out a high pitched whine as he stretched her again. Vision began to fuck her against the wall as she moaned and gripped at his back. She could feel the heat building in her core as her head tipped back against the wall.

Vision panted and groaned, almost animalistic. His forehead rested on her shoulder as she looked up at the ceiling, only catching glimpses at the whiteness through half lidded eyes. His large hands gripped her ass as he pounded away, filling her over and over.

The smell of sex and vibranium overloaded her senses and she tipped over the edge. Her brow creased and her mouth dropped open. A series of high pitched gasps and moans that was maybe meant to be his name escaped her as she hit her climax, her eyes squeezed shut, her orgasm causing her core to contract around Vision, making him moan in her ear, turning her one even more and forcing another wave of dopamine over her. His hips lost their powerful rhythm and he came with a groan, twitching against her.

“Oh, Vision.” Alice moaned, floating down from her high back into a blissful reality.

Vision was trying to catch his breath, forehead still resting on her shoulder. Alice was lost in a hazy daze as she started at the ceiling. Her sweat-slicked skin was beginning to cool and she shivered. Vision pulled back from her, slipping out of her dripping core. Alice’s feet returned to the floor as she wobbled unsteadily, legs weak from gripping around his waist and that amazing orgasm.

Alice couldn’t think straight, her legs felt like jello, she felt satisfied but craved more though she didn’t think she could take anymore at the moment.

“Tha- that was…hot.” Alice said trying to catch her breath.

“Agreed.” Vision replied.


End file.
